La nuit des fées
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie. Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui... C'était un peu ça, l'histoire de Mavis et Zeref...


_Blabla de début : Me revoici avec un OS sur un petit nouveau couple que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, un Mavis/Zeref. Pas d'ma faute, je les trouve choux ! Et donc, ça sera probablement très court, mais j'ai envie de faire un truc mignon, qui malheureusement sera forcément triste à la fin, hein. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que j'en écris un, parce que j'en avais l'envie mais pas l'inspiration, et maintenant je l'ai ! Hey, la première en français, hein._

_Remerciements : A Shinou, sans qui je n'aurais pas parlé de titre, sans qui je n'aurais pas écouté Indochine, sans qui je n'aurais pas trouvé « La nuit des fées » chanson de l'inspiration soudaine. A Misaki qui a su résumer en une phrase magnifique cet OS, ze l'aime !_

_Pairing : Mavis/Zeref._

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas d'argent sur cet OS._

_Rating : K._

La nuit des fées.

_« Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie. Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui. »_

Comme d'habitude, elle était allongée près du grand arbre Sola, profitant autant qu'elle le pouvait du soleil. La brise était fraîche, elle fouettait doucement son fin visage. La jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans se releva au bout d'une demi-heure à rester allongée sans rien faire. Elle voulait aller un peu plus loin dans le parc, il paraissait qu'ici il y avait de bons fruits. Alors, pourquoi ne pas y gouter ?

Elle épousseta sa petite robe blanche en se relevant et reprit sa veste qu'elle avait posée sur l'herbe pour ne pas se tâcher. Elle pourrait mettre ses fruits dedans, en s'en servant comme panier. Un sourire aux lèvres elle continua de marcher dans le parc nord de Magnolia.

Au plus les minutes défilaient, au plus la chaleur devenait insupportable, même pour Mavis qui pourtant aimait être baignée dans la lumière et le chaud. N'y tenant plus, elle tenta de trouver un coin d'ombre.

Sur sa route elle avait ramassé des pêches et quelques baies. Puis elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher, un coin sombre, sans soleil afin qu'elle puisse oublier la chaleur pesante du début d'après-midi.

-Tu ne devrais pas venir là, lui indiqua une voix masculine.

Mavis fronça des sourcils, à priori énervée qu'on lui dise où elle pouvait aller ou non. Elle distingua une vague silhouette recouverte par l'ombre.

-Je vais où bon me semble, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Je suis… dangereux.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air, si tu l'étais vraiment tu ne me mettrais pas en garde et tu m'aurais déjà attaquée. De plus, je sais me défendre, alors montre-toi au lieu de jouer les gros bras.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'un blond clair et regarda le jeune homme avancer lentement dans l'herbe morte. Il devait probablement avoir le même âge qu'elle, il était un peu plus petit, un visage légèrement arrondit de son enfance. Des yeux noirs profonds, pour une chevelure de jais indomptable.

-Ouh, c'est vrai que tu me fais peur. Tu veux une pêche ?

Elle tapota à côté d'elle afin qu'il s'assoit à son tour, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Elle l'avait clairement remarqué que cet endroit était à lui, que tout était mort, qu'il en était la cause, mais elle s'en fichait.

-Elle va mourir, si je la prends. Indiqua-t-il en repoussant sa main.

Elle reprit le fruit et le coupa en quartier, tendant par la suite un morceau devant son visage.

-Dans ces cas là, je vais te le donner moi-même.

Il rougit de gêne. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Déjà d'une, une fille venait envahir son espace personnel, de deux, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, de trois elle voulait lui donner la béquée et de quatre, elle était plutôt mignonne avec cette expression là, cet émerveillement sur son visage.

Après un soupir long de quinze kilomètre il daigna prendre le quartier de pêche et mordit dedans d'abord timidement pour ensuite en redemander un morceau. Un léger sourire aux lèvres en se grattant la nuque.

-Je m'appelle Mavis Vermillon, je suis magicienne, mais je ne trouve pas de guilde.

-Je suis Zeref, je suis un mage aussi mais… je ne recherche pas de guilde.

-Un jour je vais un créer une, et tu viendras dedans ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, sinon tu devras me passer sur le corps.

Elle rigola un instant et reprit son sérieux, fixant Zeref. Elle voulait lui poser des questions, mais elle ne pouvait que rester muette, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il avait toujours au fond des yeux cet air triste. C'était enfoui au plus profond de lui, elle le sentait. Elle avait réussit à le faire sourire, à le faire rire, à le gêner, le faire rougir… Et il avait réagit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Un rayon de soleil perça dans le coin d'ombre que Zeref s'était crée.

Elle avait su ramener le soleil près de lui.

Au fil du temps les rendez-vous dans le parc étaient de plus en plus fréquents, elle aimait sa compagnie, il l'aimait tout court. Ce jour-là aussi elle avait ramené des fruits, des cerises. Ca faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, se voyaient toutes les semaines. Mais ce jour-là elle était en retard et ils s'étaient vus alors que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient.

L'herbe avait eut le temps de repousser en deux ans, ils avaient grandis ensembles. Tous les jours elle lui racontait ce qu'il se passait, un jour elle avait trouvé une guilde, mais peu de temps après elle s'était dissous, mais elle avait gardé autour d'elle ses précieux amis.

-D'ailleurs, tu devras les rencontrer un jour, parce que je vais créer une guilde moi aussi !

Ce soir-là, si elle était tellement en retard c'était parce qu'elle avait eut l'autorisation de créer une guilde officielle, dont elle serait le premier maître. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient répondus présents, bien entendu, et elle voulait tant que Zeref vienne avec eux. Avec elle.

-Tu dois venir, Zeref… Tu ne peux pas me laisser, si j'en suis là c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as donné des ailes.

Elle soupira et attacha ses cheveux, comme toujours quand elle s'énervait. Il trouva ça mignon et sourit, elle sourit à son tour.

-On dirait que tu voles, quand tu souris. On dirait que tu m'es inaccessible.

-Non, pas totalement, dit-elle en remarquant une mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il jouait. Cette queue me rattache à la terre, elle me rattache à toi.

Il resta silencieux et continua de jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux.

-Tu voles quand même.

-Normal, je suis une fée. Tu as fais de moi une fée, tu m'as donné des ailes.

-Mais… Mavis, tu crois vraiment que les fées ont une queue ?

-Ca s'est une énigme, Zeref. Les fées ont-elles une queue ? Ca restera un mystère pour tout le monde, Fairy Tail ne pourra pas disparaitre tant que personne n'aura résolu cette énigme.

Elle sourit et s'allongea dans l'herbe, il s'allongea à ses côtés, ils étaient face à face, leurs regards se croisant. Mavis arracha une fleur blanche et respira son parfum, elle était encore gorgée du soleil de la journée.

Il souriait, mais ses yeux… Elle arrêta de sourire et posa la fleur dans ses cheveux, puis caressa sa joue lentement. Il était toujours triste à l'intérieur, c'était rare qu'il soit heureux, que cette lueur disparaisse.

Elle voulait la voir partir. Mais elle savait pourtant pourquoi il était aussi triste. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il rejoignait Fairy Tail il ne serait plus jamais triste. Parce qu'ils seraient ensembles pour toujours.

-Tu pleurs Mavis ?

-Je pleurs parce que je ressens ta tristesse jusqu'ici. Je… J'ai besoin de toi dans ma guilde… Je ne peux plus avancer sans toi.

-On ne peut pas être ensemble, je suis le mal Mavis. Je suis les ténèbres.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai parce que… Sinon tu m'aurais déjà tuée ! Je le sais Zeref, tu sauras combattre ce mal que tu as en toi si je suis avec toi. Zeref… Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours. Tu me l'as promis.

-Je ne fais que te rendre triste.

-Non ! Non parce que… Je suis triste parce que tu l'es, je suis triste parce que tu ne veux pas de moi, je suis triste parce que j'ai besoin de toi et tu t'en vas, je suis triste parce que tu ne veux plus de moi… Tu ne me rends pas triste, tu me rends heureuse. Et tu seras heureux à Fairy Tail, et on sera à deux, ensembles pour toujours ! Comme tu me l'avais promis !

Il sourit tristement et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Il colla leurs fronts et ferma les yeux. Il aimait cette proximité, elle était sa seule lumière. Il serra la petite main de Mavis dans la sienne en souriant davantage, ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu.

-Je vais venir à Fairy Tail, je t'impose deux conditions. La première : Jamais tu ne me nommeras maître après toi. La seconde : Je partirais le jour où tu ne seras plus là.

Elle secoua la tête pour approuver et elle sourit, là, elle était heureuse.

Puis ils étaient rentrés à la guilde, lui aussi maintenant il avait une famille. Il découvrit des nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux visages, à qui il ne fera pas de mal. Parce qu'il le ressentait en lui, ils étaient ses amis.

Cette nuit là, il avait un toit, avec des personnes. Une maison réconfortante, chaleureuse où il serait heureux et pourrait rendre Mavis heureuse à son tour. Peut-être avait-il eut peur de ça ? Etre heureux.

Il s'endormit rapidement, dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus de tristesse, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Les jours heureux commenceraient.

Puis ils partaient en mission, elle aussi même si elle était le maître de la guilde, puis ce petit José s'en sortait plutôt bien côté paperasse. Il avait l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Ca serait lui le prochain maître, elle l'avait décidé un jour, et l'avait noté afin que tout le monde le sache. Elle avait trouvé une île, une île ou elle été déjà allée en vacances quand elle était toute petite. C'était la source du pouvoir de sa guilde.

L'île Tenrou.

Un jour, Mavis avait eut vent du conseil qu'un dragon était là-bas. N'était-ce pas ce dragon là que Zeref recherchait ? Celui qui avait détruit sa vie, sa famille ? Et il le savait, il était le seul capable de l'abattre, ses pouvoirs pouvaient dompter Acnalogia. Ils y étaient allés à deux.

Ce jour-là, il aurait du supplier Mavis de ne pas venir, elle voulait tellement mettre fin à sa tristesse qu'elle aussi voulait affronter ce dragon de malheur.

Mais il y avait toujours des choses que l'on ne pouvait jamais prévoir. Qui aurait pu dire que ce jour-là Acnalogia avait réussit à prendre possession de Zeref ? Qui aurait pu dire que la seule personne qui lui avait montré le soleil allait être seule face au plus terrible des mages noir et à son dragon ? Qui aurait pu deviner que ce jour-là, il allait voir mourir la seule femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus fort que ce dragon ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à se demande ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

Puis quand toute la menace fut passée, l'emprise était partie et avec elle, le dragon qui avait pourtant laissé la trace de son passage. Une fois de plus la tristesse.

Il tenait son corps frêle dans ses bras, elle souriait, ses yeux étaient voilés, elle arrivait à peine à respirer, elle arrivait à peine à rester en vie. Mais pourtant elle se battait. Et tout était de sa faute à lui, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait un jour quelqu'un de bien ? Pourquoi il ne s'était jamais souvenu que c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents, sa famille, son village ?

-Mavis… Mavis, pardon… Mavis…

Elle sourit et posa une main ensanglantée sur sa joue pâle, elle lui indiqua de ne pas être triste, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Des larmes roulaient sur leurs joues, il était recouvert de son sang, il ne voyait plus que ça, du sang partout.

Il était triste. Triste et en colère. En colère contre lui-même. D'avoir été aussi faible, de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Il était déçut. Il avait tout perdu.

-Ne… t'en veux pas… Moi je ne… t'en veux pas… Ce n'était… pas toi…

-Ne me laisse pas ! Hurla-t-il la voix brisée. Mavis ! Reste, je t'en prie !

Les larmes tombant sur le visage de Mavis formèrent des sillons, mêlés avec le sang. Il serra son corps un peu plus contre lui, peu lui importait le sang, peu lui importait le douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Rester avec elle à tout jamais.

Il devrait mourir lui aussi.

-Je t'avais promis qu'on serait ensembles pour toujours ! Mavis…

Sa voix se brisa, il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Ses larmes redoublant encore. Il colla leurs fronts, il respira encore une fois son parfum. Plus jamais il ne la verrait, il ne trouverait le bonheur que dans la mort.

-Je vais te… protéger… Protéger cette… île.

Il la pria de ne plus parler, de garder encore quelques forces. Lui n'en avait plus. Une fine pluie s'abattue sur l'île Tenro. Il la mit à l'abri, à l'ouest de l'île. Un endroit difficile à trouver, là où lui seul pourrait se recueillir.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-il entre des sanglots.

-Parce que… je suis… heureuse… Je suis dans… tes bras… Zeref.

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup. Ses larmes s'étaient interrompues soudainement. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse ? Lui, il connaitrait la vie, alors que les ténèbres l'entouraient. Elle connaissait la mort alors que la vie l'habitait. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, sur ses joues. Il absorba ses larmes, ses cheveux la chatouillait, mais elle ne sentait rien. Juste ce picotement sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa encore quelques instants. Son souffle était chaud, c'était le dernier. Son cœur, il l'entendait à peine battre, se battre. Elle souriait encore, comment pouvait-elle sourire dans un moment pareil ?

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et il sourit. Il voulait qu'elle parte avec son sourire gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Lui, il était condamné à une éternité à se demander qui pourrait le tuer, qui pourrait lui donner le droit de la rejoindre.

-Zeref… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Mavis, je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, il vit une lueur dorée l'entourer, s'engouffrer dans les racines de l'arbre. Elle protégerait ses enfants, ses compagnons de guilde. Elle garderait un œil sur lui, elle serait avec lui pour toujours. Ils seraient ici, sur cette île, ensembles, pour toujours.

Par la suite, il construisit une tombe en son honneur qu'il orna le premier d'une fleur blanche, comme celle qu'elle aimait. Puis jamais il n'était retourné à la guilde. Il les surveillait, de l'île il voyait tout, puis il ressentait sa présence encore. De temps en temps de la chaleur sur son visage quand il pleurait.

Ils étaient ensembles… pour toujours.


End file.
